Home Point
category:TransportationCategory:Targetable Pointsde:Heimatpunkt Home Points are locations that a KO'd character returns to if he or she is not Raised. It is also the name applied to large, glowing blue crystals spread throughout Vana'diel. Players may set their individual Home Points at these crystals. Characters may only have one set Home Point at any given time. Examining these crystals also sets them up as permanent teleport destinations when examining other Home Point crystals. Home Points may also be set at the location of any Outpost or Border Guard outside of a town/city, as well as any Mog House exit (with the sole exception of Al Zahbi). To set a Mog House exit as the Home Point, simply change your Main Job inside your Mog House (you may change it back to its previous job if you wish) and upon exiting, confirm to set your Home Point at that location. The process of returning to one's Home Point after being KO'd is commonly referred to as "HPing". It is not to be confused with other terms that HP can represent. Returning to home point results in no Experience Points recovered from being KO'd (if EXP loss was incurred), but it the character is revived with full Hit Points and no Weakness. It is possible to return to your Home Point without being KO'd via the magic effect Warp. This effect can be gained in a number of ways, including the following: * Casting Warp on yourself, or having Warp II cast on you. * Using a Scroll of Instant Warp. * Using an Enchanted Item, such as a Warp Cudgel. If a means of Warp is not available, some players may elect to intentionally let their characters be KO'd as a means of quick transit to their Home Point. This process is commonly referred to as Blood Warping. The EXP lost in this particular process can be averted by spending the Ninja 2 hour ability: Mijin Gakure, which kills you, but does not net any EXP loss. (As of Dec. 10, 2013 Update You can now warp to any Home Point as long as you have since been to it and examined it since the update.) Note: Map Markers now mark the new numbered Home Points on town maps where applicable as well. Cities Adoulin Eastern Adoulin *Home Point #1. G-6 Western Adoulin *Home Point #1. E-9 Aht Urhgan Aht Urhgan Whitegate *Home Point #1. H-9 Jeuno Lower Jeuno *Home Point #1. G-11 *Home Point #2. I-5 Ru'Lude Gardens *Home Point #1. H-8 *Home Point #2. I-9 *Home Point #3. F-9 Upper Jeuno *Home Point #1. F-5 *Home Point #2. I-11 *Home Point #3. G-9 Port Jeuno *Home Point #1. J-8 *Home Point #2. F-8 Bastok Bastok Markets *Home Point #1. F-9 *Home Point #2. E-7 *Home Point #3. I-6 Metalworks *Home Point #1. I-8 Bastok Mines *Home Point #1. I-8 *Home Point #2. K-8 Port Bastok *Home Point #1. J-7 *Home Point #2. J-13 San d'Oria Northern San d'Oria *Home Point #1. E-8 *Home Point #2. J-7 *Home Point #3. K-9 Port San d'Oria *Home Point #1. G-9 *Home Point #2. J-9 *Home Point #3. H-10 Southern San d'Oria *Home Point #1. G-10 *Home Point #2. J-9 *Home Point #3. M-5 Windurst Port Windurst *Home Point #1. F-7 *Home Point #2. B-4 (Shiva's Gate) *Home Point #3. L-4 Windurst Walls *Home Point #1. F-7 *Home Point #2. C-12 *Home Point #3. I-11 Windurst Waters *Home Point #1. G-7 *Home Point #2. K-11 Windurst Woods *Home Point #1. H-9 *Home Point #2. K-10 *Home Point #3. F-7 *Home Point #4. J-12 Miscellaneous Towns Selbina *Home Point #1. I-8 Mhaura *Home Point #1. H-8 Kazham *Home Point #1. I-9 Rabao *Home Point #1. F-10 Norg *Home Point #1. H-9 Tavnazian Safehold *Home point #1. I-6 Nashmau *Home Point #1. G-8 Shadowreign Cities Bastok Markets (S) *Home Point #1. F-9 Southern San d'Oria (S) *Home Point #1. G-10 Windurst Waters (S) *Home Point #1. G-7 Dungeons Castle Zvahl Keep *Home Point #1. G-7 (Map 4) Den of Rancor *Home Point #1. E-4 (Map 2) Fei'Yin *Home Point #1. K-8 (Map 1) Garden of Ru'Hmet *Home Point #1. H-9 (Map 1) Giddeus *Home Point #1. G-12 (Map 1) Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi *Home Point #1. H-8 Newton Movalpolos *Home Point #1. M-9 (Entrance to Mine Shaft 2716) Palborough Mines *Home Point #1. H-10 (Map 3) Pso'Xja *Home Point #1. ?-? (Un-mapped area at entrance to The Shrouded Maw) Quicksand Caves *Home Point #1. D-5 (Map 4) Riverne - Site A01 *Home Point #1. I-9 Riverne - Site B01 *Home Point #1. E-8 (Near Monarch Linn) The Shrine of Ru'Avitau *Home Point #1. H-7 (Map 1, before zone to The Celestial Nexus) Upper Delkfutt's Tower *Home Point #1. F-9 (Map 3/Floor 12) Yughott Grotto *Home Point #1. J-6 (Map 2) Field Areas Al'Taieu *Home Point #1. H-4 *Home Point #2. E-6 *Home Point #3. L-6 Attohwa Chasm *Home Point #1. G-6 (Entrance to Boneyard Gully) Bhaflau Thickets *Home Point #1. I-9 (Outside the Jade Sepulcher) Caedarva Mire *Home Point #1. E-9 (outside Talacca Cove) Ru'Aun Gardens *Home Point #1. H-4 *Home Point #2. E-7 *Home Point #3. F-10 *Home Point #4. K-7 *Home Point #5. J-10 Uleguerand Range *Home Point #1. H-7 (Entrance/Exit From Bearclaw Pinnacle. path starting at H-8 blocked by ice sheet during and weather) *Home Point #2. J-9 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. Drop through hole at J-9) *Home Point #3. K-7 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. Drop Through hole at K-6) *Home Point #4. H-5 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. Drop through hole at I-5) *Home Point #5. G-9 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. fall down mountain on the Southern slop taking path marked in white on wiki map) Ulbuka Ceizak Battlegrounds *Home Point #1. H-6 Foret de Hennetiel *Home Point #1. F-10 Morimar Basalt Fields *Home Point #1. E-5 Yorcia Weald *Home Point #1. E-9 Marjami Ravine *Home Point #1. H-7 Kamihr Drifts *Home Point #1. I-7